zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Bryseis (Bio)
Appearance Skin: Tanned deep olive Hair: White, shoulder length, almost always tied back neatly. Eyes: Purple Wiry and rugged, Jaden is a handsome young Sheikah man with a big future ahead of him. He carries an air of confidence about him as well as an above average amount of scars from his adventures. Clad in the colors of his people, he wears Starmetal reinforced leather armor with a Weeping Eye resting in the center of his sculpted pecs. He also sports a Lunar tattoo on his right arm; a constellation armband of four Major Arcana given to him by the late Nora Larisse, Mystic and Diviner of the Shadow Folk. It carries a rare pigment that channels and harnesses his magical abilities. His bastard sword, Starcaller, hangs on his back as well as his Sheikah Satchel. His twin morning stars are holstered at his sides, and his belt contains various utility objects. A prominent horizontal scar rests at the top of his cheekbones and the small of his nose NPC companion Elly Shea, his betrothed, fellow Sheikah and counterespionage expert. Will be joining him shortly after the RP begins. Inventory A Starmetal bastard sword with the name of Starcaller. It has four sigil marks; three are active. Twin Starmetal morningstars. Starmetal reinforced leather armor. Satchel of Sheikah goodies including Magic Powder. An encrypted journal. Ample supply of booze and a few tactical potions, of which his favorites include alchemical arson flasks and Deku flasks. He also carries various small sharp pointy objects, notably a large gauge scalpel. A sextant and cartographer's atlas. Strengths Unparalleled tactical military knowledge and expertise in espionage intelligence. Beyond lethal with virtually any weapon, improvised or forged. The Sheikah people follow him as their future leader, and their backing is at his fingertips. Moderate knowledge of Lunar arcana, auras, cantrips, and artes. Incredibly resilient to physical damage, strong against shadow magicks and dark artes. Regenerates while sleeping; others strangely recover when resting around him. Uses various shouts in combat to quickly organize, mobilize, and enhance units under his purview. Has the ability to temporarily shapeshift into Celestial aspects while using his sword. Weaknesses With all of the gifts that Jaden possesses, he feels incredibly entitled to power, and he is quite arrogant. He takes great offense when folks disagree with his expert opinions. And he will not flee from combat unless no other options are available. He is addicted to vice, especially alcohol and tobacco. His fiancee has also been missing for six months, and his loyalty to her is solid. But he is frustrated that he has not been able to be with her. He has dire weaknesses to Light and Forest magicks. Being of the Lunar Light paradigm and dabbling in Spirit rotes, natural magic contradicts his very pattern. For being a tactical master, his desire to finish what he starts can get him in trouble. He is young, and he has a temper that is very hard to control once it gets going. And he does not like to use ranged weapons. He prefers his combat in close quarters. Background Over the course of the past six months, Jaden has been very busy in his offensive defense of the Hylian Crown. Times are bleak with the Twili occupying many tactical positions and Hyrule Castle town being an undead, demonic, and dusky wasteland. After consulting with High Command and his Chieftain, he teamed up under Darrel Mytura to deal as many blows to the enemy as possible. While assisting the Sword of the Sunrise, he is also searching for the lost General Polaris Eridanus, as well as his sister, Kae, Nayru's Scion. His fiancée, Elly, accompanied her on a suicide mission into enemy territory to break into the sacred realm. No one has heard from any of them, but he is convinced they are all alive somehow. He found himself in a pretty good spot while developing a friendship with a legendary warrior who sees a lot of potential in him. He also has been in search of the final Celestial Major Arcana to complete his Starcaller's Sigils. He only misses the Subversive, a Sign known for diminishing and combating harmful Magicks. The Twili are an abomination that need to be bled out, and Jaden enjoys letting the sanguine tides flow in his operations. Category:IW Player Characters Category:IWS3 Player Characters Category:Tristandark Category:Sheikah